This is my Apology
by snow'sangel4now
Summary: Draco decides to try to get his girl back, years after having left. This is a sequel to "Never Again"


_A/N: The existence of this story is due to Victoria Kathleen Wright, who asked for a continuation. I hope it doesn't disappoint. While it is currently a one-shot, plans are in the works for a longer piece, using this as a first chapter._

It has been ten years since Draco had walked out and Ginny was stronger than ever. After leaving the world of glitz, she had started a very successful business, one that left her with absolutely no time for men or dating. Which, much to her mother's chagrin, was exactly what Ginny wanted. Until the one day that changed...

It was a typical Tuesday night and as such, Ginny had her usual plans: dinner and finishing the book she was in the middle of. However, fate had a different, more exciting plan for her on that day. Ginny had just come home from work and had made her daily cup of tea when her front door opened. Knowing that her family and closest friends had her key, she wasn't worried. Instead, her first thought was that her brothers should have at least had the decency to knock, she could have been undressed! They knew her schedule almost better than she did, and if she hadn't been running fifteen minutes late, she would've been in the middle of her bath. So whirling around to give the twins (they seemed the most likely to pop in) a piece of her mind, she was shocked to see that instead of the red hair she had been expecting, her visitor had pale blond, almost silver, tresses.

Her annoyance at her brothers disappeared, replaced instantaneously by a flash of desire, which just as quickly changed to anger.

"How dare you just walk in like you own the place!" Ginny shouted, her face turning quickly red enough to match her hair. "What gives you any right to just walk in after TEN years? I waited for you but now I just want you out of my life. So go!" She paused, both hoping he would listen and praying he had a good reason for coming back and would stay long enough to explain.

"Well, to start with, I do actually own this apartment. I bought it for us, and you know that. I'm just grateful you liked it enough to stay, otherwise, this could have been a really awkward situation." With that Draco gave a little chuckle, trying to lighten her mood before continuing, "As for why I'm back, you should know that too- I told you I would be back for you. Didn't you read my letter? I meant every word of it." And on that last sentence, Draco's voice broke, worried that she had simply thrown it away. He knew she had every right too but he hoped every day that she had read it and would forgive him when the time came.

"Oh, yeah right! Like you could just walk out and leave a letter that would make things all better! Well you're wrong! It doesn't fix anything! There is nothing like the feeling of waking up alone and thinking that you weren't good enough, and the only thing left behind was a piece of parchment! Like that matters to a heart broken into a million pieces?

I'm not saying I forgive you, because I don't, but what are you even doing here? Nothing has changed-your father is still alive and controlling your finances- and even more than that, your married! And, and..."

"Whoa, please slow down. Pause for a minute and I'll be glad to fill you in. First of all, take a seat because you look like you're about to fall over," he paused, watching Ginny until she sat down. Then he, too, took a seat and continued, "Thank you. The last thing we would need right now is a trip to the hospital.

Now, moving on... That vapid woman I have the misfortune of having as my wife is pregnant-"

At that Ginny gasped but before she could say anything, Draco rushed to add, "with another man's baby. Unfortunately, I can't throw her out now because she won't let me perform the paternity spell. So if I make her leave, I'll look like the bad one, getting rid of my wife so I don't have to deal with a baby, my baby. But it's not mine, I promise, and I intend to do everything in my power to let the world know that, starting with performing the test as soon as it is born. Thereby, solving the whole being married problem. No one would expect me to remain married to such an unfaithful and ungrateful woman."

"But how do you know the baby isn't yours? What if it is? Then what are you going to do?"

"Ginny, love, almost since the time we got married, Astoria has been trying to get pregnant. She figured that would make me love her, or at the very least our child, because she knew my heart wasn't there. I left it here, with you. However, when I found out she had been sleeping with other people because I wasn't 'around enough' or 'loving enough' or whatever she thought I had been doing wrong that time, I refused to so much as touch her. That was almost a year ago. She is five months pregnant, that's an easy conclusion that the child isn't mine."

As logical as that sounded, and as much as she would like nothing more than to erase the ten years since he'd left, Ginny knew it couldn't be that easy. What about his father? He was the one pulled the strings on the Draco puppet, dictating every aspect of his life. And what would her family think? They had been the ones to try and put her back together after he left. How could she so carelessly just let him back in? And most importantly, could her heart, which had been locked so tightly away, allow him back in after all this time? She wasn't sure she even knew how to love anymore.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Draco said, "Don't worry about my father, he has no more leverage on me. He wanted me to wed a witch he deemed proper, and I did, and look how that turned out. I told him about her infidelity and he knows that I'm done listening to him. This time, I'm going to do things my way and marry the woman I love. I don't care about societal status or money or any of that stuff, I just want you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes, as long as you'll let me. Won't you please let me back in? I know you're hurting, you have every right to be, but I want to try and make it all better. Please, Ginny, please..." Draco trailed off, giving Ginny time to consider what he was saying. He knew he had a lot more apologizing to do, something a Malfoy is never supposed to do, but for Ginny he was ready to break all the rules. And he was going to make sure she knew that too.


End file.
